Sakura's Secret
by Skidds108
Summary: Sakura has a secret that she has to tell Sasuke by the end of the day or else Ino posts a embarrassing picture of her around school. Will Sakura be able to confess after discovering Sasuke has his own secret. XxX First summary/story XxX
1. Hangin

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched people walk by as I sat in a corner with my best friend Naruto waiting for school to start. Naruto was going on about how Hinata surprised him with Ramen and then confessed she liked him when I saw Ino and Sakura walking towards us.

Ino was wearing a black and blue stripped shirt with black hooded vest. She had purple skinny jeans on with flip flop and her hair pulled into a pony tail with some bangs covering one eye. Sakura had her hair curled with a big white duct tape bow in it. She wore a black shirt with red letter saying 'The Drug in Me is You' she had on ripped white skinny jeans with red paint splattered over them and black high top converse.

They were whispering, looking at me and giggling 'Ah it's Sakura! Act cool!' I leaned back and put my hand in my pockets trying to act relaxed when I hear "Just go tell him!" the blonde shoved the rosette towards me "Ino! How am I supposed to tell someone that? You tell him for me!" The rosette noticed me staring along and turned her head back to Ino "Sakura it's not tha-" Ino noticed me starting at them, Sakura then shoved Ino down the hall "SHE LOVES!- " _***SMACK* **_"Ow! SA-KU-RA! I was gonna say eyes!"

"I don't care!"

I watched as they turned a corner Ino rubbing the back of her head and Sakura with her hands in her face. 'What does she need to tell me,' I was smacked back to reality with Naruto's screaming "What dobe?" I asked covering his mouth; he smacked my hand away and asked "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, those two don't ever talk to us," I shrugged and shoved my hands in my pockets again "Maybe Sakura likes you! She has a thing for Temes like you!" I quickly snapped my heads up ignoring his teme comment and asked "Really?" Naruto grinned and started babbling "Yeah she used to like Sai cause he was all mysterious, then she like Neji cause he was a bad boy," I turned away from Naruto noticing I had some pink in my cheeks "So you think she, uh, likes me? How could we find out for sure?" Naruto started to laugh and rub his hands together noticing he was scaring people around us I slapped him a bit too hard and he fell over "OW! TEME THAT HURT!" I 'Hn' ed at him and helped him up "Now how do we find out if Sakura likes me and what she needs to tell me?" Naruto grinned and explained the plan.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Ino! I can't believe you did that! Now he probably thinks I like him or something!" I slammed my head against a locker "Don't do that! You'll lose your curls and I thought you liked Sasuke" Ino scolded me and pulled me away towards her locker "I do, but I didn't want him to think I did!" I buried my face into my hands.

"Well maybe this is a good thing, now you could tell him you like him and the other thing,'' Ino stated while pulling her binder out of her locker searching for a paper. "Those are both really embarrassing Ino!" I snapped at her "You can't just tell someone you like them. It takes time and you must be certain both people like ea-"

"Sakura my flower I have something very important to tell you!" Lee started running towards me with flowers "Sakura I like you! Will you please be my girlfriend?" I put on a fake smile and gave my normal response to Lee 'Sorry Lee I just don't feel the same way' He shoved the flowers in my face and yelled "Someday my cherry blossom!" I looked over to Ino who was smirking like an Uchiha. "Lee doesn't count Ino! He does that every day, just with flowers today I guess," Ino was about to respond when Sai came up "Hey, Sakura right?" I nodded and slightly blushed due to the crush I used to have on him. "I just came to tell you that I like you and that we should go out sometime," He winked then went on his merry way "I looked back to Ino frowning "Suuurrre Forehead. You can't just tell someone you like them,"

I smashed my head against a locker again and frowned "How about I write Sasuke a note explaining what happened?" I looked up with slight hope in my eyes only to have it disappear when the Ino shook her head. "Nope, you gots to tell him both things in person by the end of the day or else!"

"Or else what?"

"...Or else... I'll take a picture of you in sexy clothing then put it around the school"

"How would you get that picture?"

"Take a picture of me then Photoshop it to look like you,"

"That's harsh pig, kinda trashy as well,''

Ino laughed then hooked her arm on to mine "Come on or we'll be late for History," I followed her while thinking of how to tell Sasuke my two secrets.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"So what did you hear from her?" I looked at Sai in hopes of something juicy. "Well she said she liked someone but I didn't catch who," I got anxious

_'What if she does like me?'_

**'Then you ask her out! Simple'**

I stopped talking to my self and listened to Sai go on "When I told her I liked her she slightly blushed, and Ino said she had to tell you both things by then end of the day of she'll do something to her," Sai put his hand down in front of me demanding the money I promised him "Hold it. What will Ino do?" I asked grabbing my wallet "I don't know, something about pictures around the school or something," He jabbed his hand at me again this time I put down the money and headed to History.

_'So Sakura has to tell me two things by then end of today or something with pictures .Maybe I should pass her a note in History'_

**No one's P.O.V**

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and immediately started to right a note but was shocked to find one already in front of him

_'Hey sorry about this morning, Ino had too much coffee'_

Sasuke looked at Sakura who blushed and looked down

'You're forgiven, if you tell me what you were supposed to tell me this morning'

_'I'm not writing all that crap down! Wanna meet up after school?'_

'Are you asking me on a date Sakura Haruno?'

Sasuke watched as Sakura read the last line she looked over to him and smirked

_'Depends if you'd say yes or no Uchiha'_

'You'll just have to see if I show up now won't you?'

Sakura threw a pencil at Sasuke only to have him move and it hit a sleeping Kiba instead "WHHAA!" Kiba yelled and popped out of his desk. Everyone started laughing taking this as her chance Sakura threw a paper ball at Sasuke having it hit him in the head this time. He looked down and unfolded it.

_'Kakashi's room after school. Be there or be square'_

The bell then rang excusing everyone Sasuke smirked thinking about what Sakura would tell him. While Sakura wondered how to tell Sasuke her embarrassing secrets.

_He's late! What if he doesn't show up?_ Sakura panicked in her head she knew Sasuke would show up deep down. His pride wouldn't allow him to be called a square, which simply was not the 'Uchiha way'. "Sa-ku-ra! If you keep pacing like that I'm going to have to kick you out of my room,'' Kakashi glanced up from his book. "Sorry Kaka I'm just nervous about…um my Dance performance," Kakashi was not only her favorite teacher he was also her soon to be uncle. Things couldn't get much better than that now could it?

"You don't dance,"

I should have thought that one through more… "Does this have to do with an ebony haired boy?" Kakashi smiled through his bandana at her. Sakura stopped where see was standing rubbing the back of her head she mumbled "Is it that obvious?"

Kakashi shook his head "Nah, he's been sitting in that chair since before you even got here so... I don't know maybe talk to him?''

"What!?"Sakura yelled. Sasuke was shocked her head didn't snap off at how fast she whipped around. "You've been sitting there that long! Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke smirked and got up and leaned down to her ear "It was cute to watch you worry about me showing up,"

"If you're going to whisper go somewhere else this is the room you're supposed to be loud in!" Kakashi shooed them out from his room and locked the door after him. "He totally kicked us out just so he could mastur-"Sasuke was cut off by Sakura slamming him behind a vending machine and her being pressed against him. "Sakura if this is why you wanted to meet you could have just said! You're pretty; I'm pretty so I have no issues with this!" Sakura blushed madly while Sasuke smirked at her "Karin and Lee were walking this way so I hid us BOTH for OUR own good," Sakura peeked her head out and the coast was clear so she grabbed Sasuke and began walking for the exit. "Smart thinking I wouldn't want to share you with Lee anyways," Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura waist as they walked "You keep this up Uchiha and I might start to like you," Sakura winked at Sasuke then stopped walking "Wait what did you mean about us being pretty?" Sasuke's eyes widened he didn't think she would catch on to that. "Well it's just-"

"That was one of the nicest things I've heard you say to anyone!"

"I.. uh..well. Hn"

"Oh god not that word again! I liked your sentences,"

"Aa"

Sakura put her head down, still hiding her face she pushed Sasuke off of her "You know Sasuke you look a little hot why don't you cool off,"

"Huh?"

Before Sasuke even looked at her he was drenched in water, Sakura was on the ground laughing "How did you-?"

"I always carry a water gun on me, in case Ino gets violent,"

Sakura couldn't stop laughing when suddenly her pants got wet. _'Omg did I just pee my pants in front of Sasuke!'_

Sakura looked down to see her crotch soaked and Sasuke also holding a water gun. Confused Sakura stared up at him "Did I just pee or did you shoot me?" Sasuke smirked at this " I also carry a water gun in case Naruto won't go away, shut up, or for pink haired she beasts who also carries a water gun"

Sasuke held his hand out for Sakura, accepting his out stretched hand he yanked her into his chest. Slightly started Sakura looked up as Sasuke looked down. _'He is sooo close! Just close your eyes and go for it'_ Sakura couldn't help but slowly lean in.

Sasuke looked down in her in wonder 'She is so light and close, do I kiss her? Why would I question that?" Their lips were just millimeters apart when… "Sakura/Sasuke what are you doing?'' Lee and Karin screamed jogging over to them. Karin yanked Sakura's hair pulling her out of Sasuke's grasp. Lee tried to do the same but well... his spandex tore and he ran away in embarrassment. "Awww did poor Sakura get nervous about being by Sasuke and have an accident?" Karin laughed pointing to Sakura's awkward wet spot. "Nope that was all me," Sasuke stepped forward with his hand raised "I made her so wet it soaked her underwear and her pants. "Karin almost fell over by his response; Sakura blushed slightly but played along with his joke.

Walking over so Sasuke and hooking her arm on his hip as he did the same to her shoulder. "Now would you mind leaving us we were busy," Sakura stated tilting up to nibble Sasuke's ear. "But Sasuke! I- me and you- I can't believe this!" Karin just stomped off crying and mumbling to herself. (I won't make her a big deal because you guys are awesome ;3).

Still biting Sasuke's ear Sakura whispered

"Is IT gone?"

"Hn"

Sasuke had to try his best not lose control "Hehe you know what's funny?" Sasuke wrapping his arms around Sakura and slowly moving her against a tree. When Sakura's back hit the tree she realized she was still biting his ear, leaning back she looked up.

"I came here to figure out two things, and I have yet to get my answer." Sasuke leaned down to her ear "So start talking Sa-ku-ra," He licked the lobe of her ear and leaned back waiting for his answer.

Sakura shivered at his actions and then blushed "You might want to sit down, it's kind of a long story," And that is exactly what Sasuke did he sat down against the tree and pulled Sakura into his lap " You may begin," Sakura sighed _'If he is leading me on I will seriously kill him then kill myself,'_

_**I'm sooo sorry this took longer than I thought I had a friend commit suicide and was sorta grieving. Please forgive me, Chapter 2 will be up ASAP! PLease leave a review I love what you guys have to say and be sure to check out my poll on what story i should write next. Love ya'll! :)**  
_


	2. Dreams Do Come True

_Sakura's P.O.V_

'_I walked down the hall on her way to Biology I had just made it up stairs when I heard screams and something fall to the ground. I rushed down the stairs and saw a crowd forming around somebody pushing my way through I saw Sasuke on the ground holding his chest "AHHH! My heart! It hurts so bad!" I rushed to his side and noticed some chocolate chip pumpkin cookies laying scattered on the ground around Sasuke._

_I picked one up and quickly glanced over it __**'Now isn't the time Sakura'**__ I tossed the cookie aside and looked back to Sasuke. He had started to float now and began moaning in pain. "Sasuke can you hear me?! Sasuke please look at me," He struggled but was able to open his eyes and look at me "Sasuke who gave you those cookies?" Sasuke gasped and curled into a ball not even noticing he wasn't on the ground "K- K- Ka-ka-!" Sasuke now started to convulse then everything stopped. It was as if time froze I looked around and saw nobody there anymore._

_I turned back only to come face to face with Sasuke, his eyes were glowing white and his hair was floating as if he was underwater. "Sakura. My heart doesn't hurt because of the cookies. It hurts because of you!" I panicked and began crawling backwards until I hit a wall "But that doesn't make sense! I haven't done anything," Sasuke got closer as he spoke "See that's just it, it's exactly what you don't realize what you do to me that has finally torn my heart." Sasuke leaned in close and whispered "You've made me fall so deeply in love with you it couldn't stay contained in my heart," I couldn't help but cry, I caused him this pain? He loves me? How do I fix it? _

"_Sakura!" I put my hands over my ears and tried to think "Sakura! He is reaching for you!" I opened my eyes to see Sasuke on the ground staring at me his eyes onyx again and Kakashi shaking me. I watched as Sasuke's hand shake as he tried to hold my hand. I snapped my head around again, everyone was there, I wasn't against a wall and Sasuke hadn't moved an inch. I looked back to Sasuke and fear filled his eyes I was speechless and did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. Right on the lips in front of a bunch of people. Not a clue if he even wanted me to do that. _

_Apparently I did the right thing because he kissed me back and even sat up while doing so. I heard people gasp, probably his fan girls, and others cat calling. Hell my own soon to be Uncle was cheering! As we parted Sasuke gave me the evilest smirk ever "Sakura Haruno, you've been pranked!" I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, run away, or throw Sasuke across the school. _

_I decided to do options 1 and 3 I got up laughing and booked it down the hall, out of the building, down the street, over a fence and into the skate park. I finally stopped running and sat under a tree and let all my emotions out, I had to of cried for 3 minutes before Kakashi was texting me telling me to come to his class._

_I simply threw my phone away from me and thought about what happened. _

'_**That was a beyond douche bag move. I mean pantsing me would have been less embarrassing! Maybe I should go back and see why he actually did it...'**_

_I made up my mind to go back not only to find out why the dumb Uchiha did it, but also to kick his ass and Karin's too just because she had that much rage. I walked back to the school, thanking God everyone was in class and nobody would be around to make fun of me. I walked into Kakashi's class and took note that it must be his free period. That's when I saw THEM the pumpkin cookies that Sasuke had earlier and three other unopened cases next to them. _

_I snatched a cookie and started eating it in the corner when Kakashi and Sasuke entered the room neither of the noticing me they continued talking. "Kakashi you are truly brilliant I didn't think it would work! And those special effects, amazing I was starting to believe they were real," I watched Kakashi bow "And you my boy! Were you satisfied?"_

"_Yes it was everything I imagined and better. Although Sakura running off was not expected," Sasuke pouted at that._

"_Awww don't worry I'm sure once she hears the story she'll understand and maybe only hit you a little bit,"_

_Sasuke nodded and looked down; he jumped back and looked back down appearing to be counting something. "Hey Kakashi wasn't there 8 cookies here when we left?" For the first time in my life I witness my uncle run, he quickly counted the cookies and whipped around finally spotting me "Sakura don't eat that cookie!" I looked down to notice half of it was already gone I looked back up and hid it behind my back hoping they didn't see it "Wasn't me!" For the second time I saw Kakashi run and Sasuke was right behind him. "Sakura I want you to remain calm and go lay down on one of the tables for about 20 minutes "Kakashi smiled from behind his bandana. Not even thinking I just did as I was told and laid down. "Well Sakura I don't know how to explain this to you so I'm going to make Sasuke do it!"_

"_What!"_

"_You owe her this!"_

"_Fine, well you see Sakura those cookies create extreme pain in the chest area for about 2 minutes and they paralyze the body for another 3." Sasuke paused to let this sink in "But, since you only ate half of the cookie though the amount of time will only be about half of that!" Sasuke grinned and then quickly tied one of Kakashi's bandana's around her mouth "Sorry darling but we don't want people to hear you screaming during class," as soon as they finish tying it I felt the pain in my chest I didn't scream but I did silently cry I could see the hurt in Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes. _

"_We should have never left those cookies out, we should have never even done this stupid prank," Sasuke sat down next to me and held my hand I tried to move it away but I appeared the paralysis part had kicked in. "Sasuke, may I suggest while she can't interrupt you or hit you explain yourself," _

"_Ok it went something like this…"_

_***Flashback***_

"_**Kakashi, how do I tell sakura I like her, or better yet kiss her!"**_

"_**Well we could jump her and have you save her!"**_

"_**That is a terrible idea and I can see why Anko loves you,"**_

"_**Ok how about we scare her, Kankuro can help with effects and I could have Orochimaru give us some temporary chemicals that affect the body." Sasuke leaned against Kakashi's desk thinking about the possibilities. " I think that can work, how about we hide the chemicals in a food of some sort, make sure they can make me look like I'm in pain and maybe in paralyze me temporarily and maybe we could make me float. Kinda like I'm possessed!"**_

"_**Oh I know! We could make your eyes glow and your hair defy gravity more than usual!" Sasuke glared at him "Ok that sounds kinda cool," Kakashi fist bumped the air "Ok I will have this done in a week! We will have one dress rehearsal and then we'll do the real thing. Also right after she kissed you make sure she knows it wasn't real she may call the hospital or the cops if we don't," Kakashi added. Sasuke nodded and sat down in one of the desks "What if she freaks out after I tell her"**_

"_**Oh don't worry the most she'll do it faint, cry, or hit you,"**_

_***End Flashback***_

_Sasuke smiled at me, he could see the rage on my face but obviously didn't care. "And here we are dear, you ate the chemical cookies and I finally kissed you," Sasuke pondered "Oh and Sakura I really did mean it when I said I love you" He leaned into kiss me and right when the lips were about to touch a blinding light flashed'_

"And that Sasuke was my embarrassing dream that I was supposed to tell you or else Ino would post naked pictures of her with my head photoshopped on," Sakura sighed and hoped he didn't think she was too big of a freak. "Sakura, have you ever decided to write a book about your dreams? Because they would certainly make an interesting story," Sasuke smirked at her sending shivers down her spine.

"So my stories didn't freak you out?"

"Well actually they did but not for the reason you're thinking,"

"Please do explain,"

"Well you know the part about me and Kakashi planning; well before you came into his room today we had that same discussion."

Sakura's mouth gaped open "You're shitting me! Are you telling me my dream was pretty much a vision into the future?" Sasuke nodded and continued "Yup except we quadrupled the recipe for the cookies and were gonna use the same thing for Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru on Hinata, Tenten, and Ino."

"Sasuke does this mean you like me?"

Sasuke looked at her and said "Well your dream was a 'vision' and I never said I liked you,"

"You're right," Sakura felt embarrassed for even telling him the stupid dream let alone asking such a dumb question. But before she could even get half way up Sasuke continued "If you recall I said with glowing eyes and floating hair I have so much love for you it's tearing my heart open," Sasuke smirked and pulled her into his lap "Now please my dear behave and let me express my love so my heart doesn't explode," with that being said Sasuke leaned his head down and kissed the pinkette.

Smiling Sakura kissed him back with no worries of him rejecting her, Naruto or Ino ruining the moment, she didn't even worry about Karin coming back. At that moment Sasuke and Sakura just enjoyed the feeling of finally growing the balls to express their feelings for each other.

***Hey ****guys! I told ya'll I would update ASAP. Please be sure to check out my poll. I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please leave a review and I'll try to respond to all of them. Love ya'll!***


End file.
